The Xtreme Origins of Adrian Sanchez
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: After Smackdown GM Teddy Long gets run down, all of the superstars on both sides pin their suspicions on the newest rising star: Adrian Sanchez. Can Adrian clear his name and win the World title? This is what WWE doesn't want you to see. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Alright…I know for a fact right now that An Extreme Alliance is being rewritten so I decided to bring the trilogy over to my profile. Erin El Tejano and I had a great time making this one. I hope you enjoy the hard work and dedication we put into this story. Don't forget to Read and Review and NO FLAMES! 

_It's been a wild 2007 for World Wrestling Entertainment. Championships have changed hands, alliances have been formed and broken, and a slew of fresh talents have joined the FIRDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN! and MONDAY NIGHT RAW! rosters. One of these new rookies was Adrian Sanchez: a young 17-year old from the south side of Chicago, Illinois with a dream of one day becoming a WWE Superstar._

_Usually on Saturday morning, kids would watch their regular children's shows. But Adrian watched WWE pay-per views all day. He studied each wrestlers personalities and each of their finishing movies. His room was filled with WWE products, signs of a true WWE fan. He took up weightlifting in the spring of 2006 and dominated the Chicago Street Fighting division._

_Finally being noticed by a WWE talent scout, Adrian was sent to a training camp where he began his quest to become a WWE Superstar. Realizing his true potential in the ring, Adrian developed his nickname: The Falcon. This was for rising beyond people's expectations and proving he could hang with even the toughest of superstars._

_Now set with a quest to make his mark on Friday Night Smackdown Sanchez hopes to rise to the top of the roster and become the World Heavyweight Champion. But of course…there will be many trials and tribulations on his journey. He will go through beating after beating to fulfill his dreams. But that hasn't and never will stop Adrian because YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHIN' YET!_

"CRAP I'VE GOT ONLY 12 MINUTES!!!" Layla El, the 2006 WWE $25,000 Diva Search winner was in a hurry. She raced out of the backstage area to the parking lot where her car was waiting.

"Layla! Hold on there baby girl!"

Layla stopped and turned around to face Theodore Long, the Smackdown General Manager.

"Oh Teddy!" What's up?"

"Got a few minutes for your general manager? There's an urgent matter that I need to speak to you about."

Layla sighed. "Sorry Teddy. I've got a flight to catch and I'm already late. I'd love to stay and chat but-"

"That's ok." Said Teddy. "I understand. I don't want to be responsible for my #1 dive missing her flight. You feel me? I'll catch up with you later."

"Thanks Teddy! I'll see you when I get back!" She kissed Teddy on the cheek then walked off.

"Damn…I hate to see that girl go. But I love watching her leave…Holla!" He smiled and proceeded to walk back to the backstage area. Suddenly, the sound of a car engine and tires screeching echoed throughout the parking lot.

A loud THUMP was heard and Theodore Long lay sprawled out on the parking lot floor, the victim of a run down.

"What was that?" said Layla. She ran back to the parking lot. "Teddy? OH MY GOD TEDDY!!!" She rushed to his side, checking his pulse. "Thank god….he's still alive." She pulled Teddy up and got him the backstage area. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!!!"

Meanwhile, the car that ran down Teddy Long stopped a few blocks away from the arena. The figure exited and pulled out his cell phone. "Boss: Mission Accomplished."


	2. Falcon's Arrival

Teddy Long's run down had a huge effect on the Smackdown roster Not only were they without a GM, but this also meant they had temporary control of Smackdown. Luckily though before the run down, Teddy Long managed to sign a superstar that would change the Smackdown roster forever.

The sounds of cheers echoed throughout the back as a young 17-year old came through the curtains. He was about 5'9, 210 pounds. He wore gym shoes, blue flame pants, and a dark blue karate tunic. On his face was a mask cut down so it only covered his black eyes. His jet-black hair went down to his neck and it fluffed when he walked.

"Man that was one hell of a first match Sanchez!" laughed Matt Hardy.

"Trust me, Noble didn't stand a chance!" replied Adrian. He had managed to defeat Jamie Noble in his first ever match with a modified Swinging Neckbomb and then it just took a corkscrew moonsault from the top rope to capture his first win. He made his way to the locker room when he overheard a conversation.

"I can't believe somebody would do that to poor Theodore Long…" said the first voice. Adrian peeked through the door.

"Hey don't worry about it Layla" said Dave Batista, Layla's best friend. "He'll be alright and he'll catch whoever did it."

Adrian thought for a moment then entered.

"Hey Layla."

Layla and Batista turned to Adrian.

"Hey Batista."

Batista nodded.

"Excuse me Layla. I heard you were the last person to see Teddy Long after his "accident"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Do you mind if I ask you about it?" asked Sanchez.

"Take it somewhere else Sanchez." Said Batista, injecting into the conversation. "Can't you see she's upset? She doesn't need you accusing her of something she had nothing to do with."

"No one's accusing anybody of anything Batista." Said Adrian, knowing he had to be careful on what he said to Batista. "But as long as you're here, where were you when Teddy Long got run down?"

"Excuse me?" Batista shoved Adrian hard up against the wall. " I must have missed the part where I explain to you why I'm supposed to answer to you! Who the hell do you think you are to come here and accuse me of running down T-Lo!"

"Woah, you tell him Dave!" said a voice. It was Montel Vontavius Porter Or as everyone called him: MVP "Fight the power! Don't take anything from :"The Man".

"Well look who it is: Mr. MVP." Sneered Adrian.

"You know for a guy who says he's a legend in the making, you sure haven't had much in the way of title shots lately, Sounds like a pretty good motive for punking out our GM don't it?" said Batista.

"So where were you when T-Lo go aced?" asked Adrian.

"Well…I think I was hanging out in the back: Doing some stretches and hanging out with my friends." Said MVP.

"You think you were? Should somebody vouche for you?" asked Adrian.

"That's my down time. Just me: M-V-P"

"I can't believe anyone of you would do something like this." said Layla, showing signs of concern. "This is all so awful. What do you think happened Adrian?"

Adrian sighed. "Well…I'm not a fan of taking sides…but…Batista has got a point. I don't think MVP's ever got a title shot."

"That's the way it's gonna be huh?" said MVP, looking Adrian right in his face. "Alright. I'll just have to prove myself then. You and me, one and one, tonight."

"I like the sound of that. You're on Montel!" said Adrian.


	3. Tensions

The chair shot from MVP had almost knocked Adrian cold. After knocking out the referee, the chair shot seemed to be the deciding factor in the match. The first had stunned Adrian but his consciousness allowed him to handspring the chair right into MVP's face. Then it just took a top rope DDT for Adrian to log his 2nd pinfall victory. Tired but triumphant, Sanchez made his way to the parking lot.

"Hey Sanchez." Adrian turned to face Batista.

"What's up Dave?"

"I just want to say: Thanks for believing me. I can't believe MVP would accuse me of running down T-LO. Everyone knows I don't roll like that. Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Actually Batista, neither you nor MVP convinced me of anything. I still don't know where you were. You never answered my question."

"You want to know where I was?" Yelled Batista. "I was in the back surrounded by a dozen witnesses! And if you've got the balls to not believe me, I'll see you in the squared circle next week so I can personally give you the feeling of getting your ass smoked by The Animal."

Adrian smirked. "You're challenging me? That's fine with me. I accept."

Sadly, Adrian didn't stand a chance. He got his ass smoked. The next week, finally logging a victory of Krystal, Layla was looking forward to relaxation. Sadly…that wasn't going to happen. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in. " She turned her head and mentally cursed. "Oh good evening King."

King Booker T: The 2006 King of the Ring, 5X WCW champion, and the current World Heavyweight Champion was in Layla's locker room.

"It is a good evening. Do you have a few minutes to spare?

Layla sighed. "I guess I could spare a few minutes. What's up?"

"Before Theodore Long's "unfortunate" accident, did he happen to ask about any kind of paperwork or contracts?"

"Contracts?" asked Layla. "I don't know what you're talking about Booker-"

"That's KING Booker." He interrupted.

"King Booker, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing much…don't worry, I'm not going to accuse of attempted murder or anything just-"

"Layla? Are you there?" said a voice from the back. In stepped Adrian.

"Adrian! Hey!"

"Hello Layla. What are you doing here Booker?"

"That's KIN-"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard that a billion times dude. What are you doing here?"

"He was just leaving." Said Layla.

With a sneer on his face, Booker left.

Adrian sighed. **"**I cannot believe someone like him deserves to be World Heavyweight Champion."

"I know…what'd you want to see me about?" said Layla, wraping her hands around Adrian's neck making Sanchez blush.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. And I uh…brought you these."

He reached behind his back and pulled out a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"Roses? They're my favorite! Thank you Adrian!"

"No problem. Least I could do for someone like you anyway."

"That is so sweet of you." Laughed Layla.

"I know. I try to be at all times."

She giggled.** "**Oh wait..I forgot to ask you something,"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I saw Batista and MVP arguing in the ring a few minutes ago and…I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. They're gonna have a match tonight and I don't' want things to spiral out of control."

"What role do I have in all of this?" asked Adrian.

"I was just getting to that. I don't trust either one of them but I want you to be the special guest referee for the match."

"I don't know…it's not my thing."

Before he knew it, she kissed him right on the cheek. "Please? As a favor for me?" she begged.

Adrian laughed."Alright. You win Layla."

"Thanks Adrian!" She kissed him again and then left, her hands ghosting past Adrian's chest.

"If I could only tell you Layla…" he sighed.


	4. Saturday Training

Feuding between two superstars is one thing, being in the ring with them is tough enough, but refereeing a match between Batista and MVP would be almost impossible. Throughout the match, Adrian decided to stay outside of the match, letting the two at it. A false count though made MVP log a victory over Batista. The aftermath however wasn't pretty. Both MVP and Batista ganged up on Adrian, until Layla rushed out.

"Guys enough!" she yelled. "Please! This isn't working! Leave him alone!"

The two refused to listen and continued the brutal assault upon Sanchez.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Layla screamed. The screech had finally caught their attention. "How do you think this makes me feel huh? Knowing that you three are all trying to outmacho eachother for me. And don't tell me otherwise. Believe me: I know men and I know when they are trying to impress a woman.

"She sees right through them Cole!" laughed JBL.

"I can only think of one way to solve this. This Sunday at Judgment Day…you're all going to compete in a triple threat ladder match and I'll manage whoever wins. Whoever doesn't wins had better act like a gentleman about it…or I'll never speak to you again!" With that, she left, leaving a confused trio standing there.

_It's gonna take more then that to outsmart him Adrian…tell me about it…nice moves…thanks, you're not too bad yourself…I'm Adrian…name's Nire…everybody calls me Noche…dude are you allright…street fighting…let go of me…help…PROJECT FALCON…aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THIS TIME!!!!!!!!" screamed Adrian, lashing out at invisible enemies. He could barley breath as his eyes soon turned black, screaming and writhing in pain.

"Adrian!" yelled a voice, who had turned the lights on and rushed to his side.

"Adrian! Wake up! ADRIAN!"

"Noo…..not this…not this time…" Adrian awoke, panting heavily. "What…what happened?"

"You started screaming and lashing out at things."

He sighed and lay on the bed. "Are you allright Layla?"

"I'm fine. You kinda woke me up."

"I can see…"

As usual, Adrian had no place to sleep. He had been sleeping in alleyways and other places seeing that he had no home. His past was shrouded in mystery, and not even Adrian could solve it. Layla had been kind enough to let Adrian sleep over with her.

"Good time you woke up. It's Saturday." Said Layla.

"I know…" yawned Adrian.

"Come on. I got some stuff I need to do." She kissed Adrian on the cheek, then left.

He smiled and went to grab more of his clothes, proceeding out the door and out the apartment.

"Come on!" She laughed, as she walked down the street. Adrian just smirked, catching right up to her in an instant. They walked down the streets to the arena where JUDGEMENT DAY would take place. All of the Smackdown superstars were there preparing. As they walked, Layla let her hand fall into Adrian's, holding it. Adrian blushed again.

"So Falcon…think you can help me train today?"

"Sure. You could use some training for your match against Kristal."

She giggled and ran towards her locker room while Adrian headed to his own. It was a good thing Adrian was trained by the best. Originally, he had been trained by John Cena but he learned a lot more from other stars. He learned how to experiment with moves thanks to Rob Van Dam. He had also learned a variety of submission moves from Angle, Flair, and Benoit.

"Come on, you ready yet Falcon?" asked Layla. Adrian looked her over. She wore a simple tube top with flame jean pants.

"Definitely." He said.

They both climbed into the ring and practiced. Adrian worked on his vast arsenal of moves and helped Layla create some of her own. By the end of the day, she was just as good as him.

"Great job!" smiled Adrian. "You learn quickly."

"I learn from the best, that's why." She giggled, running off yet again back to her apartment. Adrian too needed sleep so he could prepare. He climbed into bed only to find Layla scooching in with him.

"What are you doing?" asked Adrian.

"Just needed somebody to cuddle with. That's all."

Adrian smiled. "Allright." She cuddled up against Layla, who nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Night Falcon."

"Night Layla."

Meanwhile though, the man who had run down Teddy Long was watching.

"Yes boss…I'll make sure he doesn't interfere with our plans."


	5. Royal Disaster

**VINCE MCMAHON'S OFFICE**

**JUDGEMENT DAY**

"You wanted to see my Vince?" asked Adrian.

"Ah Adrian. Glad you could make it." Replied Vince. He sat down in his seat. "Have a seat."

"No thanks." Said Adrian. "I'd rather stand."

"Suit yourself." He pulled out a cigarette box and started smoking it. "Want one?"

"I don't smoke." Said Adrian, simply.

"Allright….I'll just get straight to the point: I want to congratulate you for all your hard work on Smackdown and it hasn't gone by unnoticed."

"Good to hear. Speaking of which…when exactly do I get my title shot?"

Vince smiled. "I was just getting to that. See…I want to make an offer with you. One that will include your eventual title shot."

"I'm listening." Said Adrian, sitting down in the chair in front of Vince's desk.

"Seeing as you have gained say…1 pinfall so far…if you can get 4 pinfalls for me, including two at the upcoming pay-per-views, you've got yourself a title shot at Armageddon. Now how does that sound?"

"Me…the world heavyweight champion…it's always been my dream…"

"And this is your chance."

"Which I am deciding to pass up. I don't want to earn MY title shot like that. I want to do it the way a real champion would. First, I'm going to the royal rumble. Once I win it, it'll be all I need to win the title at Wrestlemania. I appreciate the offer Vince, but that's not the way I win."

"I see…well…if you need any help with your title shot, let me know."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." said Adrian, leaving the office and out to the entrance.

**BACKSTAGE**

**JUDGEMENT DAY**

"Good luck Sanchez!" yelled Scotty 2 Hotty.

"You too in your match tonight!" replied Adrian. Immediately, the guitar intro of "Fury of the Storm" blared out through the arena.

"Here we go…a triple threat ladder match for Layla's contract…It's gonna be me, Batista, and MVP…wish me luck Eddie."

Along with the guitar intro came the roar of a motorcycle. Adrian came out in a black motorcycle with a burning falcon on the side. Dismounting, he climbed into the ring where he met Batista and MVP.

"Don't try to stop me Adrian." Smirked MVP.

"Thanks for the advice." Replied Sanchez, sarcastically.

The bell rang and all three of the men gazed at eachother. Adrian looked at Batista and gave him a nod, zipping forward and slamming hard into MVP with a flurry of punches. MVP threw him off only to receive a powerful clothesline sending him spilling to the outside.

"So you're on my side?" asked Adrian.

"Basically." Replied Batista.

"Sweet." Adrian backed up and threw himself over the top rope and ended up on the receiving side of a ladder block by MVP.

"Tough luck Adrian."

Immediately, he sprung up and superkicked the ladder right into MVP, sandwiching him between the ring post. Taking the ladder and sliding it into the ring, Adrian positioned it under the briefcase. But as he climbed up, he met Batista.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you on my--….oh I see…you want that briefcase too?"

"No shit Sherlock." Sneered Batista.

"Well you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands!" With that, Adrian leaped over Batista, grabbed him, and delivered a powerbomb sending Batista out of the ring.

Adrian climbed up the ladder and met MVP this time.

"I don't even want to know." Sighed Adrian. He dodged MVP's punches then he gripped the ladder and spun up, hitting MVP in the back of the head with a hard enzuguri kick. MVP fell like a bird from the sky. After that, all it took was some quick timing and the briefcase was in Adrian's hands.

But as he arrived at the bottom, a trumpet fanfare was heard and out emerged…King Booker.

"My…that was a brilliant show you all put on…pity it was for something that was already mine!"

"**WHAT???????????**" screamed Adrian, Batista, and MVP.

"You see…before Teddy Long's 'tragic' accident, I managed to cut a deal with him and gain the managerial services of one…Layla El."

"**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!"** screamed Adrian. With unleashed rage, he raced out of the ringand beat the holy crap out of Booker. But the deal was done…and there was nothing Adrian could do…Just like Booker's title: Layla was now the exclusive property of King Booker.


	6. Calm before the Storm

**BACKSTAGE**

**SMACKDOWN LIVE EVENT**

**JANUARY 22ND, 2007**

"Happy Birthday Adrian!" yelled Layla, as both of them were showered with confetti and balloons. Indeed it was Adrian's 19th birthday and what better way to do it then in his hometown of Chicago, Illinois competing against Booker for the world title LIVE! He had gotten all sorts of presents. Matt and Jeff bought him a steel fold up rod that could be used during hardcore matches.

Batista bought Adrian a lather jacket like the one he had with a "BATISTA" logo on the back. The others had bought him really fancy gifts all except for one. Adrian walked outside and found Layla standing outside.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I-I didn't get you anything Adrian…I'm sorry…." Said Layla, lowering her head.

Adrian smiled and held up her face. "You didn't have to buy me anything Layla…the only gift that I could ever ask for…is you."

The diva's eyes lighted up like fireworks.

"You-you mean that?"

"Every word."

Layla blushed deep red. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"I do." Said Adrian. He placed one hand on her waist then one on her cheek, brushing it softly, then deciding to lean in very slowly.

Layla wrapped her arms around the back of Adrian's neck and leaned in as well. But they never got there until Finlay barged in and grabbed Layla.

"What the hell are you doing with him? I thought I told you to stay in the King's office!"

"I must have forgotten…" she replied, sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter, you're coming with me!" she started to drag her off until Adrian stepped right in front of Finlay.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"What do you want?"

"To leave her alone. Your battle lies with me and I'll prove it you tonight!"

"As much as I'd like to accept Adrian…I decline. I've got better things to do then waste my time with you."

"Right…like playing with your non existent 'lucky charms'?"

Finlay stopped dead in his tracks.

"You've got quite a mouth on ya kid. But my answer is still no." said Finlay, walking right off with Layla.

**IN THE RING**

**5 MINUTES LATER**

The Royal Court of King Booker, Queen Sharmell, Sir Finlay, and Sir Regal weer in the ring with Layla.

"Thank you…thank you all…my royal subjects…" said Booker, receiving a healthy dose of jeers from the crowd.

"I have accomplished a vast amount of success as King…at the Great American Bash, I defeated that 'peasant' Rey Mysterio to become King of the World! At No Mercy, I defeated those 'dirty subjects' Batista and Bobby Lashley and my own knight , Finlay, to retain my title. At Cyber Sunday I defeated that 'rouge' John Cena and that 'ogre' The Big Show to become Champion of Champions! And now…there is nobody left to stand in my way!"

"I THINK I AGREE WITH ALL THESE FANS WHEN I SAY: SHUT THE UP!!!"

Layla secretly smiled. "Thank you Adrian…"

"SHOW YOURSELF! I DEMAND THAT YOU SHOW YOURSELF IMMEDIATLEY!"

"I'd like too…but I'd rather not. See Booker, the thing with you: You're a king…but a king of rednecks. And Sharmell, I beat $50 that's she's your sister. Still time to back out!"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE KING AND QUEEN!!!"

"Oh I dare allright! And I'm daring you to put Layla's contract on the line tonight against me!"

"Me? With you? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! You are not in my league! But I will offer you an alternative. You go find one of your boyfriends in the back to take Regal, Finlay, and David Taylor on in a three on two handicap tag match!"

"Not exactly what I had in mind…but I accept! I'll be more then happy to destroy your court and I'll be more then happy to kick your royal ass Booker when my time comes! But for now...here's a little gift from the birthday boy!"

Before he even knew it, Layla had pulled out Adrian's steel rod and whacked Finlay and Regal out with it. Sharmell made a leap for her but Layla caught her with a Chick kick, sending her to the outside. Then Booker was on the recieving end of a low blow and a Swinging Neckbreaker for the entire court to be leveled.

"Nighty Night Kingy!" laughed Adrian.


	7. Saving Layla

**A/N My foremost apologies for not getting this chapter in sooner. It's winter break and I haven't gotten the chance to get this done sooner. I know this is a really short chapter but I want to leave you all in suspense. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Adrian stood in the ring in front of Booker T, Finlay, William Regal, and Dave Taylor: All 4 of them awaiting to hear Adrian's decision as to who his partner would be for their next match.

"I've made my decision! But it's not who you think!" laughed Adrian.

The decision was indeed unexpected. The trumpet fanfare of "My Time is Now" blared throughout the arena and the WWE Champion John Cena was greeted with a standing ovation.

"In fact…let's raise the stakes a little Booker! If I win, I get a match with you at No Mercy! However, it won' be for the title, it will be for Layla's contract!"

"Your offer I shall accept. Is there anymore stakes you want to make Adrian?" snarled Booker.

"Second…I want this match to be a 6-Man elimination tag match! That means I get to choose another partner! And I choose Batista!"

The crowd erupted again as Batista roared throughout the curtains. Regal, Taylor, Booker, and Finlay only had one thought on their minds: WE'RE SCREWED. They were right as the bell rang and the match officially started.

Adrian and Finlay kicked off things and both of them displayed an amazing assortment of submissions. At one point, Finlay had hit the Celtic Cross on Adrian but it wasn't enough for Adrian rolled up Finlay to eliminate him. Then it was Regal's time to shine as he barged in only to receive a double clothesline from Batista and Cena. Regal and Batista spilled out into the outside where it got even more deadlier. Adrian had slammed Regal right into the ring post with a dropkick and it took a bone crushing Batista Bomb for Regal to be eliminated.

As for Dave Taylor: No chance in hell. No matter how much he tried to fight back, he failed multiple times to keep the WWE Champion down. Adrian had tagged in right after Cena had hit the FU on Taylor. Adrian climbed to the top rope, delivered a shooting star press, and it was over. Booker had made an attempt to escape but was cornered by Adrian who proceeded to bloody Booker with multiple chair shots, rams into the steel steps, and a Batista Bomb through the announcer's table.

As the three superstars exited the ring and entered the backstage area, Layla was waiting for Adrian.

"You ready for our date yet Falcon?"

"More then ever."

The two were looking forward indeed to the date but unfortunately, it never happened. Out of nowhere, MVP jumped out, assaulting and battering down Adrian with a baseball bat. He bashed him everywhere, tearing through the parking lot resulting in Adrian being heavily piledriven into the hood of a pick up truck. He was out cold and his head throbbed with pain. Finlay left the site, his mission complete.


	8. Double Trouble

NEXT WEEK

SMACKDOWN LOCKER ROOM

Adrian and MVP were getting ready for their next match when Layla rushed in.

"Guys!"

MVP turned. "Layla? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at home or something?"

Layla shook her head and closed the locker room door, locking it shut.

"Listen…I don't have much time. Finlay's gonna notice that I'm gone and he's gonna be one pissed off Irishman…but I have some good news. I convinced Booker to put my contract on the line at No Mercy."

Adrian pushed MVP aside. "That's great!"

"But there are 2 catches…" said Layla. "In order for Booker to accept, I had to make my contract lifetime. If Booker wins, I'm his for the rest of my career."

MVP stepped in front of Adrian, forcing him to back off. "Don't worry Layla, that ain't gonna happen. What's the next catch?"

"The superstar who wants to sign the contract for No Mercy has to beat Finlay in a match tonight." She said.

Adrian finally pushed past MVP, and got to Layla.

"Beat Finlay? No prob. I can take him in my sleep."

MVP apparently didn't like this one idea. "Whoa whoa whoa there man!" he said. "What do you mean YOU'LL take on Finlay?"

"Just what I said dude. Got a problem with that?"

"Hell yeah I have a problem with it!"

Adrian smirked, Layla watching how this would turn out.

"Right on. Cool. Tell you what, we'll settle 'your' problem the way I settle all my problems. WITH A STREET FIGHT!"

Adrian knew he was in for a hell of a day. Not only did he have to beat MVP in a street fight, but then he had to fight Finlay! Showing no signs of fear, Adrian came out with as much confidence as he could muster.

The match went well. Using weapons in the most creative ways, Adrian went right to work on MVP's back with multiple chair shots and even using the timekeeper's belt to help him. MVP fought back as hard as he could, trying everything to keep Adrian down. But nothing worked as Adrian fought back even harder. But in the end, it took a super kick and a shooting star press from atop the ladder for Adrian to win.

Then Finlay ran out to the ring and the bell rang again. Adrian was running on adrenaline fumes as he battled hard against the fighting Irishman. At one point, Finlay had to bring out his little leprechaun friend to help. Adrian stopped him though by throwing him onto the ring post. When the referee got knocked out, Finaly smacked Adrian with his trusty shilleagh but amazingly, Adrian dug down deep and kicked out, much to Finlay's shock. As Finlay scooped Adrian up for the Celtic Cross, Adrian shifted his body weight and rolled up Finlay. It still wasn't enough.

Immediatley, Layla ran out and while Adrian distracted the referee, Layla nailed Finlay with a swinging neckbreaker on the ring rope. Thanks to an assist from the ring ropes, Adrian rolled Finaly up for the 3 count. The crowd went wild as Layla hopped into the ring and hugged Adrian. The yougn stud pulled out a microphone.

"Allright Booker! I won! At No Mercy, I want you...in a LAST MAN STANDING MATCH!"

Booker, who finally decided to come out and watched.

"Your challenge...I shall accept."


	9. Last Man Standing

For the first time in Adrian's life, he was scared. To go out there and compete in one of the biggest matches in his entire career was scary enough…but going up against the World Heavyweight Champion himself for Layla El's contract was all the pressure and worry that he needed. He sat on a bunch of creates deep backstage, exercising and punching and kicking the air.

"Easy there baby!" said a voice. "You're gonna knock someone's head off!"

Adrian turned to find the sexy British diva waiting for him. "Layla!"

"You ready for your match Falcon?"

"Yeah!" He lied through his teeth.

Layla smirked. "You're nervous aren't you?"

_Okay Adrian…cut the act, it ain't working, _He nodded. "I am…I've been nervous since I signed the contract for this match…and I want to win this thing more then ever…"

Layla sighed and sat down next to him. "Adrian…no matter what happens out there…I'll still be by your side…no contract or law is going to stop me."

Adrian forced a smile. "I don't know…I just…I can't do this…I-"

His voice was silenced by a passionate kiss. Frozen and taken aback, he opened his eyes to find Layla kissing him.

_ADRIAN!!! ADRIAN!!! ADRIAN!!! ADRIAN!!! ADRIAN!!!_

Layla smirked. "I think they're calling you…let's go."

Adrian walked nervously to the curtain and when he passed through, the crowd erupted. The young superstar was taken aback. Never before had he encountered such a rush from the WWE Fans. His fear disappeared and he ran out to the ring where he immediately started pummeling Booker. The bell ring, and the match began! Before No Mercy, Adrian decided to train with his longtime friend, CM Punk, ECW's fastest rising star. Learning multiple and creative ways to use weapons, Adrian would have to put all of his skills to the test. Not only this, but he picked up a few high risk aerial moves from RVD.

Adrian used every single he could find under the ring. From barbed wire baseball bats to steel chairs to chains to pipes to brass knuckles to even the world title, Adrian used them all to his advantage. Displaying an incredible amount of charisma and athleticism, he dodged and avoided all of Booker's moves even getting back up from the Scissors kick. His frustration level grew higher and higher until he stopped.

"What the hell is Adrian thinking? This is his shot!" yelled Cole.

The voices drowned out and everything became firey red. Adrian dropped his weapon and started to viciously growl.

_No…not here…not now!_

It was too late, Adrian lashed out at Booker, throwing him into everything until he ripped off the padding on the floor. He scooped Booker up and gave the Emerald Fusion on the concrete floor.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! Ring the Bell!" yelled the referee.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER…ADRIAN SANCHEZ!!!"

Layla ran out and celebrated with her new boyfriend. Finally settling down, Adrian celebrated and headed back to the backstage area.

"Thank you so much Adrian!" smiled Layla.

"Awww…it was nothing." Said Adrian, getting a passionate kiss from Layla.

"Falcon…let's go back to my hotel room…and celebrate shall we?"

Adrian got a big grin, tonight was the best night of his life and it was only getting started…


	10. The Miz

PART 2: URNING YOUR SPOT

A month had passed since Adrian Sanchez had defeated Booker T at No Mercy. Even though Adrian may have gotten Layla's contract, he was NOT the new World Heavyweight Champion. But beating the champ was impressive to say the least…especially if you were in your rookie year. Finally earning the respect he deserved, now Adrian could finally focus on the topic at hand: Teddy Long's Rundown. Despite the level of gratitude he was given for beating the champ, he was nowhere closer to finding the answers.

Adrian entered the locker room, recently logging a victory over Tatanka. Walking into the locker room with a smirk on his face, he was looking forward to a peaceful night. It would have been peaceful…until Adrian made the mistake of crossing pathes…with the Miz.

Adrian entered the locker room to find Miz by himself putting his gear on.

"Miz!" said Adrian. "You got a minute?"

"Dude! No I don't." said Miz. "This is the TRUE STORY of when I knew what you were gonna say and refused to get involved."

"What the hell are you talking about Miz?

"You heard man! You cam e to the wrong man if you're looking for Long's rundown man."

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions about it, that's all."

Now Miz…let's just say he had quite an anger problem. And he sure as hell wouldn't take crap from buys who suspected him.

"Tell me…you didn't just say that dude." Said Miz. Without warning, Miz shoved Adrian hard up against the wall. "TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!!"

"You get your frickin hands off me Mizanin!" yelled Adrian. "That little punk atitude of yours is proboly why you never get a title shot! That's why you ran Teddy Long I bet."

Mix smirked. "DO I really care? I'm the Miz!"

"Me? Nah. Teddy was my ticket up. I'm in the shits without him."

Adrian shook his head. "Your chance of getting a ttitle shot is liek you getting a chance with women: A BIG FAT ZERO!"

"Got Krystal didn't I?" smiled Miz.

"Do you honestly think she gives a shit about you? She's a flat out, no good-"

The sound of foot tapping cut Adrian off. He turned to find none other then Krystal standing right behind him.

"You were saying.?" She said, anger evident in her eyes.

Adrian smirked. "Hello Krystal. How much money did you spend on silicone today?"

A slap across the face was all Krystal had to say as she walked off.

"Yep…just as I thought. Street whore."

Miz opened the door and stepped aside.

"Listen Adrian, I don't' want any problem with you or anybody else. I don't see any badge on you so I don't see why I should give answers when it don't even matter?"

Adrian nodded. "Sorry Miz…catch ya later."

Miz closed the door but then opened it. "Oh wait Adrian! Listen, if you want answers, meet me in the ring next week. I'll be waiting!"


	11. Sanchez Tell No Tales

As much as Miz wanted to win the match, he knew he stood no chance against Adrian. It was a back and forth battle, both superstars showing off their best moves. Mix tried using all new moves he learned and even hit a top rope Mizard of Oz to Adrian, failing to get a three count. After Miz tried to hit a springboard plancha, it took a well timed super kick, the Emerald Fusion, and the shooting star press to log a victory over Miz.

But right after, the ominous gong sound was heard. The entire stadium was almost instantly shrouded in darkness, and they turned back on in the same manner. Right behind them, was the Undertaker. He slowly approached Adrian, not letting his eyes wander from him.

"What the hell is Undertaker doing here?" yelled Michael Cole.

"I think Adrian has a new buddy to do his dirty work for him!" said JBL.

Taker stared at Adrian and without taking his eyes off of him, he grabbed Miz by the throat, hoisted him up, and delivered a vicious chokeslam.

"CHOKESLAM! CHOKESLAM!" yelled Cole.

Adrian simply backed away and walked out of the arena, hoping to get away from the Phenom as Taker just watched him leave.

NEXT WEEK ON SMACKDOWN

BACKSTAGE

Still confused about what had happened last week, Adrian remained secluded from the other superstars, deciding to keep a low profile. He remained in a deep part of the arena, stretching and doing push ups. The sound of someone slowly hand clapping made Adrian stop and turn around. He was face to face with Gregory Helms.

"Well well well…" he said. "Here I was, thinking a guy like you didn't stand a chance against some of the other guys here. But hey, I guess I was wrong."

"What do you want Helms?" asked Adrian.

"Answer me one simple question Sanchez, how'd you do it?"

Adrian leaned against the wall and looked at Helms.

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. How did you convince the Undertaker to take care of your dirty work for you?"

"Dude, you know as well as I do that the Undertaker works for no one. He's a loner, just like I am. And if you're accusing me-"

Helms laughed. "Woah there. Look's like someone doesn't like the taste of their own medicine. It sure seems to me that you don't have a problem asking every single guy in the back about Long's rundown. But then, when everyone starts to blame you for all this, all of a sudden it's a different story."

Adrian sighed. "Something wrong with your hearing Helms? I don't need Undertaker or anyone else to make my mark here on Smackdown! If you have the guts to not believe me, I'll prove it to you."

Even then, Adrian knew he had made a big mistake. This wasn't some punk ass cruiserweight he was dealing with. He was dealing with and I quote. "The longest reigning champion in sport's entertainment." Gregory Helms!

"You want to challenge me? The longest reigning champion today? If that's the way you want it, I'll see you in the ring later tonight! And if that hat wearing zombie of yours shows up, I'm putting you both 6 feet under."

20 MINUTES LATER

Now Helms, being the dirty fighter that he was, used every trick in the book to pin Adrian. The two unloaded everything in their arsenal, both of them exchanging near falls. Adrian kicked out of the Shining Wizard, Helms avoided a shooting star press, Adrian used the ropes, Helms used the ropes, both of them showed signs of exhaustion. Once the referee was knocked out, Helms slid out of the ring and surprised Adrian with a shot from the ring bell.

But even that didn't stop Adrian. He absorbed the blow, rolled out of the ring, and grabbed a steel chair from under the ring. Taking a page out of Eddie Guerrero's book, he whacked the chair against the ring post, tossed it to Helms, and pretended to fake injury. When the referee awoke, all he had to do was put two and two together for him to call for the bell.

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH AS A RESULT OF A DISQUALIFICATION: ADRIAN SANCHEZ!"

Helms was in total shock. Not only had he been beaten, he had been outsmarted! As he turned around to whack Adrian, the ominous bell gong was heard again, the ring lights dimming yet again.

"Michael, I think all my questions are about to be answered!" yelled JBL.

Indeed they were for as the lights turned back on, the Undertaker appeared yet again.

"THE UNDERTAKER! HE'S BACK!" yelled Michael.

Helms stood frozen in fear as he watched the Undertaker approach him. He bounced off the ring ropes as he backed away and attempted a vicious chair shot. Taker dodged, and caught him with a big boot, slamming the chair right into his face. Adrian meanwhile, had pulled out his steel rod he had gotten from the Hardyz and whacked Taker in the back with it.

He simply turned around and looked to Adrian, shaking his head. He grabbed him by his throat, but just as he was about to hoist him up, Miz ran to the ring and tried to stop Undertaker. But alas, it was all déjà vu for Miz as he was once again chokeslammed by the deadman.

Helms struggled to get to his feet but was greeted with a brutal Last Ride. Adrian tried a low blow to Taker, grabbing him and delivering his Sky High DDT. Even that didn't work as Undertaker, somehow absorbing all the blows, scooped Adrian up, and delivered a tombstone piledriver to Adrian.

"I-I-I'm in shock John! Adrian was right! Undertaker wasn't working for him at all!"

"Why the hell would you think that?" yelled JBL. "It's been obvious since Undertaker showed up! What the heck do you know about this?"

"If Adrian was on Undertaker's side, then why was Adrian attacking Taker then?"

Indeed, that one question would be revealed in time. The deadman vanished, leaving a trail of carnage behind him.


	12. Chavo's Secret

**NEXT WEEK ON SMACKDOWN**

**INSIDE OF THE RING**

After what had happened between Helms, Miz, Adrian, and Undertaker…fans everywhere were questioning whose side the deadman was truly on. Helms and Miz stood, both of which showed slight signs of injury.

"Now last week…I suffered a brutal ambush from the Undertaker…and the fact that I'm even daring to share the ring with this guy, Miz, gives you some idea of how pissed off I am. Not only did the Cruiserweight championship because of Undertaker, I NOW WANT REVENGE AGAINST YOU, DEADMAN!" said Helms.

The crowd gave both of them lethal boos.

"Greg…you're right. Me and you have never gotten along but now, as much as I hate to say this, we now have something in common. We both got attacked by Undertaker after our matches, that's true. I'm holding Adrian responsible for this too and I don't think he could have beaten me fair-and-square if he hadn't cheated during our match!" agreed Miz.

Helms nodded. "That's why, we're calling out YOU Adrian! Bring your little friend with you so we can punk you both out!"

They both waited patiently for Adrian but when the music hit, it wasn't Adrian's. Nor was it Undertaker's.

"Well look who it is Cole! It's the new cruiserweight champion, Chavo Guerrero!" yelled JBL.

"What does Chavo have to do with any of this?" asked Cole.

Chavo smiled, even though he was being booed more then Helms and Miz were.

"You guys have anything better to do then to bitch and moan up there about how you suck? Helms, you disgust me…you're up there making a fool of yourself. This whole Undertaker thing…I could come up with a better excuse then that! You're just trying to get out of your re-match tonight with me!"

"THAT'S A DAMN LIE CHAVO AND YOU KNOW IT!" yelled Helms.

"Calm down homes…tell you what, I'll go and get your buddy in the back suited up and we'll see you two vendahoes later tonight in a tag team match!"

Helms looked like he was about to say no, but Miz cut in.

"You're on!"

It took some talking into, but Chavo finally managed to get Adrian to side with him. To everyone's surprise, Adrian and Chavo worked as a team showing off impressive double moves to Miz and Helms. Right near the end of the match, Helms became frustrated and brought out a steel chair to the ring, aiming for Adrian instead, who had rolled out of the ring. He took a breather by the steel steps and ducked the shot from Helms. What happened next was shocking. Chavo, who had been hiding on the other side of the steel steps, popped up and deflected the shot with the title belt, sending the chair slamming into Greg's face, knocking him out. Adrian looked at Chavo who nodded. With that, Adrian rolled into the ring again, side stepped a missle dropkick, scooped Miz up, delivered the Emerald Fusion, climbed up the top rope, and took a page out of Jeff Hardy's book with a swanton for the pin.

After the match, Chavo went straight to his locker and opened it up, pulling out an object and holding it close.

"Oh yeah...you're gonna be my little secret from now on...you're my ticket to Wrestlemania...and the WWE Championship..."

Adrian opened the door and walked in, getting his stuff from the locker.

"I can't believe this...why didn't the Undertaker show up?" asked Adrian.

"Hey dead people get to have coffee breaks right?" joked Chavo, getting a serious stare from Adrian.

"It doesn't make any sense...why would he attack me, Miz, and Helms?"

Chavo shrugged. "Beats me homes...I could care less."

Adrian sighed and noticed a reflection in his locker mirror of a small golden object from Chavo's locker. He turned and looked over Chavo's shoulder, forcing him to hide the object behind his back.

"Chavo...what do you have behind your back?" asked Adrian.

"Nothing...it's nothing Sanchez."

"There are two things that I know you and Eddie are famous for Chavo, and I don't care about the lieing and cheating part. What do you have behind your back?"

Chavo took one hand from his back, the object hidden in his other hand.

"The OTHER hand Chavo." said Adrian.

Chavo then quickly switched hands and brought out his other hand, moving the object to his free hand.

"You're really starting to piss me off Chavo. Either you show me what you have or I'll just take it myself."

Chavo sighed and closed the locker room door, locking it. He turned around and looked Adrian straight in the eye.

"What I'm about to tell you better not leave this room." he grunted.

"Quit the games Chavo, what is so goddamn important for you to have a title shot at Wrestlemania?"

That's when Chavo pulled out something Adrian never thought he'd see.

"Is that...what I think it is?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUSPENSE! I LOVE IT! Give me some more reviews and you'll see what Chavo has in store for Adrian.**


	13. An Unwise Alliance

"Is that…what I think it is?" asked Adrian.

In Chavo's hand…was a small golden urn.

"That's the Undertaker's urn! How the hell did you get it?" said Adrian.

"Uh…I found it lying around in the back. They say whoever has the urn has Undertaker under his control…" Said Chavo.

Adrian looked like he wanted to snap but then he stopped. "Wait a second…so it was you who sent him after him!"

"Pretty much…but take it easy esse…don't you realize what we can do with this?" said Chavo.

Adrian thought for a moment. "No. Fill me in."

"With the Undertaker on our side, we'll be unstoppable!"

"You do realize that Teddy Long can stop this. Just because he's not here, doesn't mean he can still control Smackdown."

Chavo laughed. "Relax homes…it's survival of the fittest Sanchez. With the Undertaker on my side, I can relive my uncle Eddie's dream of becoming World Heavyweight Champion! And you can come with me!"

Adrian sat down on the bench and put some things in his locker. "I don't know whether I should really trust you or not…"

"You don't have to. Just give me your answer by next week." Said Chavo as he put the urn in his duffle bag. He walked past Adrian but then stopped. "Oh, one more thing. If you're not with me…you're against me!"

**NEXT WEEK**

Adrian watched Chavo's title defense against Helms in the back. He was still thinking. He had two choices. Either he side with Chavo and climb to the top faster then ever…or he refuse Chavo's offer and spend the rest of the month fighting with Chavo, Helms, and Miz. It was a tough choice but then he saw the referee get whacked and knocked down. That's when, almost on instinct, Adrian ran out of the room and ran as a fast as he could to get to the ring.

"It's Adrian! What's he doing here tonight?" asked Cole.

"I think he's going to respond to Chavo's offer!" replied JBL.

Adrian quickly grabbed a chair from ringside and rolled into the ring and looked at Helms. Then he looked at Chavo. With a wild swing, Adrian's chair connected with…Helms. The crowd then booed and Adrian didn't even care. He was siding with Chavo and that was that. He rolled out of the ring and watched Chavo retain the title with a frog splash. Adrian left with a smirk on his face.

As Adrian was preparing to leave, Chavo stopped him.

" I take it that was your answer homes?" he asked.

"You bet. Wrestlemania 24, here we come!"

**NEXT WEEK**

This time Helms was in the ring with Miz, Chavo, and Adrian.

"You and Chavo have been messing with me for far too long! I want to end this once and for all!" yelled Miz.

"Damn straight." Said Helms, angrily.

Adrian and Chavo smirked.

"I got just the cure for you two vendahoes." Said Chavo. "I can only think of just one way to actually settle this the right way."

"So at No Mercy, it's gonna be Chavo Guerrero and Adrian Sanchez versus Miz and Gregory Helms in a Double Tables match!"

The crowd went wild as Helms and Miz looked shocked.

"We accept!" yelled Miz and Helms and then the fight really started. The bad duo attacked Chavo and Adrian with brute force and laid them out hard. Helms hit a shining wizard on Chavo, knocking him out. Then Adrian got a low blow and then got a Mizard of Oz. The bad duo went under the ring and viciously attacked Adrian's arm with a pipe. Chavo was thrown back into the ring and was taken up to the top rope by Helms, the Guerrero being the victim of a top rope powerbomb through the table. By now, Adrian was officially pissed. He ran back into the ring and tried yet again to get Helms but got whacked in the head this time by the pipe, laying him out on the floor.

"Enough!" Yelled Cole, who now was standing up in his seat. "We get the point already! Somebody has got to stop this!"

Miz meanwhile cleaned off the Spanish announce table and dragged Adrian, who could barley even stand, on top of the table. Helms and Miz then scooped Adrian up, hoisted him up, and delivered a bone crushing double brainbuster through the table. The crowd showered Helms and Miz with boos as the EMT's got to the ring to check on Adrian and Chavo.

In the crowd, an 18-year old kid with spiky green hair was watching.

"Sorry, old friend. But this is for the best."

**NO MERCY**

**BACKSTAGE**

Adrian was in the doctor's room backstage getting tape wrapped around his right tricep. The pipe had really messed up his arm and he would need it if he was going to use his brand new finishing move he had been working on. A knock was heard on the door and in rushed Shannon Moore.

"Adrian! You have got to come quick! Something's happened to Chavo!"

Adrian immediatley started running out of the room and eventually found Chavo sprawled out on the floor, busted wide open. He went through the EMT's and tried to wake Chavo up. But it was no use. He was gonna have to go solo for this one. He heard his music being played and although he hated to do it, he left Chavo's side and made his way to the ring. Usually, he would play to the crowd but he came out and made a straight bee-line towards the ring with an enraged look on his face. Immediatley, Helms and Miz attacked Adrian, ganging up on him and taking an early advantage. Adrian would battle back with his fold up rod that he would use on several occasions to pick apart Miz and Helms.

Now the rules of the match were simple. Elimination occurs when a superstar is put through a table. The only way to win this match is for one team to put both of their opponent's team mates through tables. So the only wan Adrian would win the match is that he would have to put both Helms and Miz through tables. It would be tough, especially considering he was alone and injured. But he would still pull through, like he always would.

Halfway into the match, Adrian managed to deliver the Shooting Star Press onto Miz, putting him through a table. Suddenly, Chavo ran out to the ring, hurt slightly but ascended the top rope and did a frogsplash on Helms, putting him through the next table. Adrian watched with shock, not knowing how his tag team partner was able to survive. He felt hsi arm being raised by the referee, so he just shrugged and celebrated. Layla came out as well and celebrated with them, giving Adrian a sexy kiss. Adrian and Chavo were acting like the best of friends but Adrian would soon found the hard way, that you can never trust a Guerrero. Especially Chavo.


	14. Two New Champions, Two Bitter Enemies

NEXT WEEK ON SMACKDOWN

Ever since No Mercy, the tension between Adrian and Chavo had finally started to show. Fans at first wanted to boo Adrian but what they didn't know is that Adrian had a few tricks up his sleeves. Sanchez had already checked out the match card for tonight and to his surprise, Chavo was going up against Matt Hardy with the Cruiserweight title on the line. With a smile on his face, he noticed his opponent for tonight was Chris Benoit, and things got even better as he realized he was in the main event and the match was for the U.S. title!

"Adrian!" said a voice.

Adrian turned around to find Chavo walking towards him.

"Finally…I've been looking all over for you homes."

Adrian said nothing, instead just looking back at the match card.

"What's up with you Adrian? Is this about No Mercy?"

He got a small nod.

"Listen, I didn't know somebody was gonna ambush me that night! You still won the match and I helped you!"

Adrian finally turned back to Chavo.

"It's just…never mind."

Chavo looked concerned. "We're a team now Adrian. Come on, what's up?" he asked again, looking up at the match card. "Wow…a United States title shot. Lucky you. Going up against Benoit is gonna be tough. I should know. You might need some help."

"Which is why I want to make sure the Undertaker shows up to let me win!"

Chavo gulped and looked around. "Umm…that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about…err…my match with Helms is really important. I just wanted to make sure Taker still has enough juice to help me."

That was it. Adrian's suspicions were confirmed. "I knew it…this is why I don't trust you Chavo! I don't care if you're a Guerrero but ever since that thing with Rey, you've changed. The Undertaker works for no one and you'll realize that one day!"

"Jeez, calm down esse…you're a big man Sanchez, I've seen you beat guys like Benoit before. You can take him on your own!"

"It would help if I knew you had my back for tonight! I don't think you even know the meaning of teamwork or what it means to be a team! The only reason I sided with you was because I thought you had changed. I guess I was wrong."

Chavo put his hand on Adrian's shoulder. "Adrian, listen to me allright?"

Adrian violently swatted away his hand. "I don't think so! I don't need you or the Undertaker or anybody else to make my mark here on Smackdown! As far as I'm concerned, you can take on Hardy yourself!"

With that, Adrian stormed off with a very confused and very puzzled Chavo standing there.

Chavo came out to the ring, worried as Matt Hardy and him started the match. Chavo couldn't get his head back in the game as Hardy got the best of him. Suddenly, Adrian ran out to the ring with a steel chair and rolled into the ring. While the ref had gotten knocked down, Adrian made a wild shot at Chavo and left with another smirk.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND...NEWWWW CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD: MATT HARDY!"

After that, Adrian watched Chavo be taken out of the arena in an ambulance and prepared for his next match with Benoit. When he came out, the fans finally started to cheer him again. Putting all of his determination and hard work into the match, he skillfully countered Benoit's moves and even outwrestled Benoit a few times. Eventually, Adrian had gotten in a powerful super kick and ascended the top rope to deliver his Shooting Star Press. Landing perfectly on him, he heard the referee's hand hit the floor three times and what he heard next, made him almost cry.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND...NEWWWW UNITED STATES CHAMPION: ADRIAN SANCHEZ!"

He couldn't believe it. His first shot at gold and he pinned Chris Benoit in the middle of the ring for that title! Layla ran out to the ring again and celebrated with him. From the hospital bed, Chavo Guerrero seethed in anger at Adrian's victory.

"Just you wait Sanchez...I'll show you what a Guerrero can really do!"


	15. Survival of the Fittest

And just like that, Adrian Sanchez had risen through the ranks to the major league. He wasn't the World Heavyweight Champion yet, but at least he had inserted himself into to the top 10 contendership. However, there was a catch. Being champion meant he would put his US title on the line. After another rematch with Benoit, Adrian countered Benoit's sunset flip and used tights for leverage. Soon Adrian would find out the hard way, that when you're the champion: Everyone's going to go after you. Especially a certain Guerrero coming for you for revenge.

**BACKSTAGE**

"I'm standing by with the new United States champion Adrian Sanchez and his manager, Layla El." said Josh Matthews. Adrian and Layla entered confidently. "Adrian, congratulations on winning the U.S. title from Benoit last week on Smackdown. Your reaction when you won the title?"

"Well me and Benoit are close, I learned a lot from the guy and I always wanted to wrestle against him. Him and I really put on a great show for the fans and we took eachother to the limit. I had fun, but when I pinned him 1-2-3 in the middle of the ring and I was announced the United States champion, I almost cried." said Adrian.

"There's been a lot of rumors that you and Layla are having a serious relationship." added Josh.

Layla stepped in. "Can't blame the fans for thinking that. Yes, we are going out...and I wouldn't want to go out with anybody better."

"Thanks for that Layla." said Josh. "Now last week, you had a backstage eruption between you and Chavo Guerrero whom you screwed out of his Cruiserweight title. You gave the fans the illusion you too were working as a unit but I have to ask, why the sudden betrayal?"

"Sudden betrayal? Josh, I said this before and I'll say it again: Chavo is a Guerrero. I don't trust him and what I did to Chavo, he had it coming. So I did what I h-"

Adrian stopped, he saw Chavo walking to him with a bandage on his head.

"Can I help you?" said Adrian.

"Damn right you can help me! Why the hell did you do that? Huh?"

"Do what?" asked Adrian. Chavo pointed at his bandage. "Ooo...that doesn't look good."

Chavo wasn't going to take it for much longer. "YOU SCREWED ME OUT OF MY CRUISERWEIGHT TITLE! YOU AND I ARE A TEAM!"

"WERE a team Chavo. I told you, I don't need you or the Undertaker to make my mark here on Smackdown. But tell you what, I'm in a good mood tonight. I'll give you a title shot with me."

Chavo smirked. "Now that's what I'm t-"

"IF I get to name the stipulation."

"Make it a Buried Alive match! I DON'T CARE!" yelled Chavo.

"Nah...old man Taker wouldn't be too happy with that. I got something better in mind. Tonight, right here on Smackdown, it'll be Adrian Sanchez versus Chavo Guerrero...in a Street Fight! This will be for complete control over Undertaker's urn. NOT for my United States title."

Chavo sneered. "Better then nothing esse...bring it!"

**LOCKER ROOM AREA, MOMENT'S BEFORE THE MATCH**

Adrian quickly ran into the locker room without notice, and headed straight for Chavo's locker. He fiddled with the lock then broke it with a hard kick into the door. He raided Chavo's locker and found the Undertaker's urn inside of his locker. With a smirk on his face, he took the urn and went to the ring with it.

**SMACKDOWN RING**

The match was brutal as any other Street Fight could be. Adrian and Chavo battled hard using all of the weapons to their advantage. A table and ladder were set up in the ring, Chavo laying bloody and hurt on the table. Adrian was ascending the ladder and looked down on Chavo. The roof of the arena almost burst off in shock when Adrian delivered a Shooting Star Press from the top of the ladder right through the table for the pin. Right after that, the Undertaker's music hit. Adrian smiled and watched the Undertaker enter.

Adrian picked up his urn and presented it to Undertaker. Taker looked down at the urn then, to Adrian's shock, hit it out of his hand and grabbed Adrian by the throat.

"What the hell???" yelled Michael Cole. "The Undertaker is resisting the power of the urn!"

Undertaker scooped Adrian up and then delivered a Tombstone Piledriver. Chavo came into the ring with a diffrent urn and a mic. He laid down next to Adrian.

"Adrian? Adrian? You there homes? Nah, I didn't think so." said Chavo. "Next time, leaving the stealing part to me. Did you honestly think I was going to fall for that little trick? Think again cuz now, it's time for my revenge. You made a match with me...now I'm making a match with you. At Survivors Series, it'll be Adrian Sanchez one on one...WITH THE UNDERTAKER! In a Steel Cage match for the United States Championship!"


	16. A Date With Destiny

**SURVIVOR SERIES**

"Welcome back to Survivor Series everyone and what a wild night it's been!" said Michael Cole, who was at ringside. "It is now time for the second Smackdown event: The war between Chavo Guerrero and the United States champion have risen to new heights. It's going to be Adrian Sanchez one on one with the Undertaker in a steel cage match for the United States championship! Right now, let's go live to Josh Matthews with his guest."

**BACKSTAGE**

"I'm standing by with the United States champion Adrian Sanchez and we are just moments away from your Steel Cage match against The Undertaker for your United States title. What are your thoughts going into this match?

"To be honest, I don't know what to think. Most guys brag about how they can beat everybody and do whatever the heck they want to guys like the Undertaker. Me, I gotta admit, I'm a little nervous. I've never gone up against Taker before and inside of a steel cage makes things a lot tougher. I got lucky when I beat Chavo last week on Smackdown, but tonight is a whole new ballgame."

"I see." Said Josh. "What kind of environment do you think there will be inside of a steel cage?"

Adrian sighed. "Well, it's not gonna be pretty. I've seen a lot of steel cage matches but I have never been in one before and if you're going up against somebody like Taker, you had better bring out all the stops. I can't guarantee anything but the hell, I'm confidant I can give Taker a run for his money. If I lose, that's cool. I got nothing but respect for him."

"Well good luck tonight." Said Josh.

Adrian nodded and made his way to the gate where his motorcycle was waiting. Tonight was gonna be a huge moment in his career. He was going up against the biggest superstar on Smackdown, Undertaker. Many a man had attempted to defeat a monster like the Deadman but many of them failed. Tonight was a chance to not only cap off his rivalry with Chavo, it was also his chance to set himself up into the big leagues.

Before he could start, he found Rey Mysterio waiting for him with a smile on his face.

"Rey-Rey!" smiled Adrian. "Haven't seen you in forever!"

"Tell me about it man." Said Rey. "Look at you, United States champion!"

Adrian proudly slipped the belt onto his shoulder and held it.

"You nervous?" asked Rey.

Sanchez nodded. "This is bigger then when I went up against Booker. In all of my years of street fights, I don't think I've ever done anything like this before. So yeah, you could say I'm nervous."

"Don't be, dog. I'm just here to wish you good luck."

Adrian smiled. "Good luck? Look at you though; you're in the Smackdown main event! A 7 Man Battle Royal Gauntlet for the World Heavyweight Championship! You got guys like Kane, Mark Henry, Ken Kennedy, Batista, Finlay, and MVP to worry about!"

"I know, but that shouldn't be a big worry to you. Go on out there and give the fans a Survivor Series moment!"

Adrian smiled one more and gave Rey a warm hug, then got onto his motorcycle as his music blared from the speakers. Finally, he came out to the ring to receive a huge ovation from the fans as he entered the steel cage. Then Undertaker's music hit and he entered the steel cage.

"Not time to back down now…" thought Adrian and locked up with Taker, only to get thrown back. The match was mixture of back and forth fist fights, high risk maneuvers, and exchanging near falls. Adrian tried everything he could but Undertaker kept coming back for more. Chavo even tried to get involved in the match, slamming the door onto Adrian's head and even throwing in a steel chair for Undertaker. That weapon however would be used for a grand moment.

Adrian had tried climbing out of the steel cage with Taker right behind him. Out of deseration, he did something no other heavyweight had dared to do. Locking the legs around Taker's head, Adrian did a reverse hurracanrana from the top of the cell, sending Taker flying and smacking the cold hard steel, busting him open. Even with that, Adrian still couldn't pick up the pinfall.

"These two guys are beating the hell out of eachother and these fans can't get enough of this!" yelled Cole.

"Well that's what these fans paid for and they aren't gonna be disappointed now!" said JBL.

Adrian then decided to switch gears and use submission and technical moves. Undertaker fired back with a Last Ride from the top of the cell onto the steel chair but somehow, someway, Adrian kicked out, despite being busted open as well. As Adrian was hoisted into the air for the chokeslam, he reversed it into a DDT and almost got the pinfall. As the 25 minute marker came to, Undertaker and Adrian were on their last legs. Finally, Adrian was able to hit his Emerald Fusion move and ascended the top of the cell for a jaw dropping Shooting Star Press.

But it still couldn't get the pinfall. Adrian then grabbed the steel chair but got a big boot through it, almost knocking him out. Chavo then saw the advantage and tossed his urn into the cage. Undertaker, swung, then got a well timed super kick. As Adrian tried to climb up, Taker sat up and threw Adrian back into the ring. Taker then hit Snake Eyes and his flying clothesline for the Tombstone, but Adrian managed to get his foot on the bottom rope. Adrian then saw his chance to use the urn and whammed Undertaker with it, then scooped Undertaker up into a fisherman suplex posistion. With just enough strength, he turned it into a brainbuster right on the urn. Climbing the top of the cage once more, he delieverd a rib crushing Swanton Bomb to Taker and finally, got the pinfall.

Chavo's reaction was purely classic. Adrian exited the cage as he held his US title high, while Chavo entered the cage and helped Taker up, then grabbing a mic.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME ADRIAN! I'VE GOT THE URN NOW!" he said, showing his urn. Undertaker looked at it then glared at Chavo, making him back up. Then he grabbed Chavo by the throat and chokeslammed him hard. Adrian came back into the ring with his own urn and Undertaker bowed to it. Adrian stopped him and pulled him back up. In a sign of sportsmanship, he gave the urn back to Undertaker.

"Well I guess I was wrong Cole! This kid has got a lot of sportsmanship for a guy like Taker."

Then Adrian extended his hand in a sign of sportsmanship. Although Taker was reluctant, he shook it and even raised Adrian's hand. The crowd went wild and a brand new chapter in Adrian's career had finally unfolded.


	17. The New General Manager

PART THREE: CONFLICT OF INTREST 

LOCKER ROOM AREA

After finally defeating the Undertaker at Survivor Series and retaining his United States title, Adrian Sanchez was finally looking forward to getting back on track for discovering the run down man for teddy Long. Not many people were left on Adrian's list to ask. He passed the bulletin board and looked up at the messages. As he was just about to walk away, a certain message caught his attention.

VINCE MCMAHON TO ANNOUCE NEW GENERAL MANAGER OF SMACKDOWN UPON OPENING THE SHOW ON FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN.

Adrian was a little taken aback then looked at the match card. He found three questions marks, meaning that he would have mystery opponent that night. Continuing to walk down the locker room backstage area, he found Vince Mcmahon just leaving to get into the ring. Adrian rushed to the nearest TV set and watched with anticipation.

"Allright, allright…first off, I'm more then proud to announce that Team Smackdown has beaten Team Raw at Survivor Series last Sunday night. Also, I would like to congratulate our new World Heavyweight Champion who managed to survive the Gauntlet match for the World title, Rey Mysterio. However, I'm not concerned with the results. I'm here to announce…that we are going to have a brand new general manager for Friday nights. Now I looked through who I would want to be the new GM…and I'm honored to announce…that our new Smackdown General Manager is…JOHN BRADSHAOW LAYFIELD!"

"WHAT???????????" yelled Adrian in total shock. He couldn't believe it. Smackdown would now be controlled by JBL. The former WWE Champion came into the ring with a microphone and shook Vince's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Mcmahon. I consider it an honor to command the show that's changing Friday Nights!"

The crowd booed heavily for JBL, which really wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Now...for my first order of business…I would like to make a few matches for Armageddon that is coming up in a few weeks. So…the first match will be Undertaker versus Chavo Guerrero! Then, the World Heaveyweight Champion Rey Mysterio will put his world title on the line against the man who loves to fight, Finaly! Next, the newly crowned tag team champions Deuce and Domino will take on Paul London and Brain Kendrick for the WWE Tag Team Titles in a tag team elimination street fight!"

Adrian was looking impressed. "I may hate this guy's guts…but he's knows how to make good matches."

JBL however wasn't finished. "Finally…I am going to search the Smackdown roster for an opponent to take on the United States Champion. Tonight, he will face Ken Kennedy and I'll check out the match to see if he's worthy enough to face Adrian. And that match is going to happen…right now!"

Adrian simply smiled and got ready for his match. Adrian picked up a hard fought victory with JBL coming out once more.

"I've got to say…you're not exactly United States title competition Kennedy. So I'm sorry to say, you're nto going to be facing Adrian at Armageddon."

Kennedy looked pissed, Adrian didn't care. He would defend his United States title whenever he could. However, he would soon come to realize that JBl would have more up his sleeve for Adrian as the weeks came closer to Armageddon.


	18. Tip of the Knife

NEXT WEEK ON SMACKDOWN

JBL. Those three letters represented a dirty underhanded champion, one of the longest reigning WWE Champions of his time, and the dirtiest heel to boot. To be general manager meant total control and choice of matches for the superstars. Being general manager meant hard financial business and politics. The questions had been and the doubt had been starting to stir between the WWE fans.

Vince McMahon apparently knew what he was doing. JBL was good with control and matches. He was good with money and he was good with politics. Many of the wrestlers, if not more, had even given up their doubts on JBL. All except for Adrian. He had to give him credit. JBL was a highly decorated former champion and was very good with the business world. But lately, things had been going very strange.

Admist buzzing rumors, Adrian Sanchez had made an open challenge to any RAW, SMACKDOWN, or ECW superstar to challenge him for his United States championship. He also wanted to make a statement for himself and to show he could handle anyone. But it wasn't until later did the problems really start. JBL had requested to see Adrian in his office and when the GM door closed, John Bradshaw Layfield was all business.

Adrian for once actually sat down, in a black leather jacket. He had decided to don a new look, removing his mask and switching from karate tunic to a sleeveless jean dark blue jean shirts. His belt now had a falcon on it and his hair was slightly darker and fluffier.

"Allright, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I don't like you, and you don't like me." Said JBL, simply.

Adrian was somewhat taken aback by JBL's seriousness. "Usually, I'd fire back a smart ass remark, but this is business. What did you want to see me for?"

JBL got out of his seat and put on his cowboy hat. "Adrian…being general manager means knowing what goes in the ring…" He turned to Adrian. "…and what goes out. Now as far as I'm concerned, you're the United States champion. You beat Chris Benoit, one of the toughest fighters in our business and you pinned him. I give you credit."

Adrian pushed his hair back slightly. "Your point?"

"My point Sanchez is that you issued an unauthorized 'Open Challenge' without my permission. I'm in charge of what goes on the match card and what happens. This isn't like street fighting son, this is the WWE."

Adrian smirked. "Whoever said it was? Like I said before, I'll take on anybody. And I mean ANYBODY."

JBL sighed and sat back down.

"And one more thing, why am I not even on the match card for tonight?" said Adrian once more.

"I'm still doing the search for your contender."

"Funny." Said Adrian. "I thought somebody like Kennedy or Kane or somebody from the other rosters would challenge me. Come on JBL, bring it on. I can take it."

JBL thought for a moment. "Fine, get ready in the locker room. You'll face 4 superstars of my choosing tonight in a 5-man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal."

IN THE RING

A hard rock remix of "To Be Loved" as Adrian came out to the ring on a motorcycle with Layla. Adrian had on a black T-Shirt with his logo of a falcon and the words "Rise up to the challenge, never back down." The crowd applauded and cheered for Adrian and Layla and kissed her softly. He then told her to go to the broadcast table with Michael Cole.

"Well well, hello Layla!" said Cole politely.

Layla smiled. "Good to see you Michael."

Adrian climbed to the second rope and did a version of the Jeff hardy sign only his hands criss crossed over one another. JBL's music hit and he came to the ramp.

"Now Adrian, I know how you love to be challenged and I know how you love to fight back but I am changing this match to a 10-Man Battle Royal Gauntlet Street Fight! So allow me to introduce your first opponent! You might know him…he's the suicidal, homicidal, genocidal, death defying…SABU!"

His music hit and he came to the ring with a steel chair. Adrian smirked and bounced off the ropes only to get a chair thrown into his face, taking him down for a moment. The two battled to the outside where Sabu charged with his chair and got a drop toe hold, sending his face slamming down on the steel steps. Sabu tried his trademark Tornado DDT and hit the Arabian Facebuster but Adrian countered and caught him in mid air.

"Look at the strength of Adrian!" yelled Cole.

Adrian got Sabu's neck on his shoulder and held him twisted in the air, delivering a Mexican Stretch Buster for the pin, getting up and holding one finger up.

"Okay, that was allright…you took out Sabu…try taking out him!"

The train whistle was heard and Jimmy Wang Yang came out only to get a running corkscrew forearm slam to the throat for the quick pin. JBL sent out Shelton Benjamin, got taken care of with help from the ropes.

"Allright, here's the real challenge now Adrian. 2 on 1 this time!"

The do-wop song for Deuce and Domino played and they took it to Adrian. However, when Domino missed a kick and accidentally nailed Deuce, Adrian got a low blow and delivered a very hard inverted DDT that followed with a second rope backwards Shooting Star Press for the pin. Kenny Dykstra came out, got a hard release germ an suplex onto the steel steps then rolled him into the ring for the pin.

Adrian was showing signs of tire but he still stood strong. JBL smirked.

"Here Comes The Money" played and Shane came out in his goofy dance. Adrian still fought strong and scooped him up for his spinning fisherman suplex into a brain buster on the steel chair. Daivari tried, pinned. Helms tried, pinned.

Adrian was on one knee, panting hard from exhaustion. JBL, took off his jacket and threw it off, running to the ring to try and hit a big boot on Adrian. Adrian ducked and hit a hard dragon whip, taking a page out of Shelton's book. Adrian was weak and JBL bounced off the ropes and out of nowhere, hit the Clothesline From Hell. Layla immediately raced to the ring and distracted JBL.

Suddenly, Ken Kennedy came through the crowd and got his Money in the Bank briefcase, slamming it into Adrian's face and hit him with a low blow as well. JBL grabbed the title belt but dropped it as Adrian hit JBL with everything he had left. Finally, after a chair shot, Adrian climbed to the top rope but didn't realize JBl had the United States Championship wrapped around his arm as Adrian missed the Swanton.

JBL smirked and bounced off the ropes once more this time nailing Adrian in the face with the title belt with the Clothesline From Hell. Adrian was out cold.

"NO!" yelled Cole. "NOT THIS WAY! NOT THIS WAY!"

The ref got into the ring.

"1!"

"NO!" yelled Layla

"2!"

"COME ON REF, NOT THIS WAY!" yelled

"3!"

"DAMNIT!"

The crowd booed heavily as JBL picked up a helpless Adrian and threw him over the top rope so he landed in front of Layla. Layla tried to stop JBL but she knew she couldn't do anything except watch as JBL powerbombed Adrian through the announce table.

"Ladies and gentleman…in just two weeks, Adrian is going to have to put his United States title on the line at Armageddon…but after we have just witnessed, Adrian might not even make it to Armageddon! And we still don't know who the hell is his opponent!"

JBL grabbed the mic and looked down at Adrian. "Adrian! At Armageddon, you're going to put your United States championship on the line…against none other…then ME!"


	19. Sending A Hardcore Message

NEXT WEEK ON SMACKDOWN

SMACKDOWN RING

Adrian stood in the ring with his leather jacket and wore a bandana over his head. Michael Cole stood next to Adrian to conduct an interview.

"Adrian, last week you were in the 10 Man Battle Royal Gauntlet and came so close to winning until Ken Kennedy interfered and cost you the match against JBL. Now JBL isn't here tonight and is taking the night off to get ready for Armageddon which is just 48 hours away.How does the anxiety make you feel?"

Adrian looked to Michael. "How does that make me feel? Well Michael Cole…if you were JBLm wouldn't you take the night off?"

The Smackdown commentator nodded.

"Damn right. You see," continued Adrian, "JBL can take off as many nights as he wants. I'm a patient man. In fact, he can hide behind Vince McMahon, he can hide behind Ken Kennedy, and he can hide behind all the police he wants. But one thing he can't hide behind is that fact that Armageddon is 2 nights away. He can't hide the fact that in just 48 hours, I'm going to beat him to a bloody motionless pulp. He can't hide behind the fact that there isn't a damn thing he can do about it."

Adrian pulled off his bandana. "You see, sixteen staples. SIXTEEN staples, and taste of my own blood, heh, that didn't piss me off. What it did it made me hungry. And the only thing that's going to stop that hunger are these fists of fury right here covered with John Bradshaw Layfield's blood. And tonight, I'm gonna call out the man who cost me the Gauntlet match last week. KEN KENNEDY, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Adrian waited until Kennedy came out. Adrian wasn't going to wait for the bell, he lashed out at Kennedy and bloodied him with the steel steps. He took it into the crowd, he took it off the stage and he pummeled Kennedy mercilessly. A super kick, fisherman suplex brainbuster, Shooting Star Press, it was over. Adrian got the mic again.

"JBL! I hope you're watching this right now! This is what's going to happen to you at Armageddon! But I'm going to mix things up a bit! US title on the line! 3 Stages Of Hell match! First match, Hardcore match! Second match, Steel Cage match! And Third match, STREET FIGHT!"

The crowd went beserk at Adrian's match type. The only question was...was Adrian going over his head on this one?


	20. Armageddon

ARMAGEDDON BACKSTAGE

"Welcome back ladies and gentleman to Armageddon and we're only halfway through the matches! Up next, one of the most highly talekd about matches this month and one you're looking forward too right J.R?" said Michael Cole.

Jim Ross nodded. "That's right, Smackdown's fastest rising star Adrian Sanchez might be taking on one of the hugest challenges of his career! We've seen over the past month the wild feud between Sanchez and the newly recovered JBL."

"And this all started when JBL became new General Manager of Smackdown. JBL had to abuse his GM powers by going 'double duty' here at Armageddon as the GM and the No. 1 Contender after screwing Ken Kennedy out of his title opportunity. So 2 weeks ago on Smackdown, Adrian was put through a grueling 10-Man Battle Royal Gauntlet Street Fight.and lost only after Kennedy interefered."

A video was then shown of the intense rivalry between JBL and Sanchez. After it was done, the TitanTron showed Josh Matthews and JBL.

"I'm standing by with the challenger to Adrian Sanchez's United States Championship, John Bradshaw Layfield. Last week on Smackdown, Adrian viciously attacked Ken Kennedy after sending a message to you during the show. Your reaction?" said Josh.

"I don't give a damn what Adrian pulls out! Vince McMahon named me the General Manager of Smackdown for one good reason. He knows my motto. When you say you're going to do soemthing, you have to back it up! 2 weeks ago, I did that when I pinned Adrian in that Gauntlet match. 2 nights ago, he sent me that little message of his. That didn't intimidate me. What Adrian needs to realize is that he's not on the streets of Chicago anymore. He's in a WWE ring! And tonight, I have to pin Adrian not once but twice to earn my United States Championship. There may be greats, there may be legends, but there is one, and only one WRESTLING GOD!"

With that, he left. Adrian meanwhile watched JBL leave. "So you guys ready?"

What JBL didn't know was that Adrian had his own little ace up his sleeve. That ace was D-Generation X, Shawn Michaels and Triple H. They all left and went to the parking lot where they found JBL's black limo.

"Looks like it could use a paint job huh?" said Hunter, pulling out a paint can of green paint.

Shawn started painting the liimo green while Adrian took out his pole and whacked the windows and windsheild. Triple H poked holes in the tire and also attached a long cable to one of the back wheel's axis. Finally, they all took spray cans and sprayed "DX" on the side of the limo and left.

At last, it was time for the match. This time, the DX theme hit and Adrian came out with DX. They all got into the ring and crotch chopped the crowd. Then the did the whole crowd pointing thing for the crowd and Triple H got the mic as Adrian's name was chanted.

"That's right, Adrian! Who needs to know one thing!"

Adrian took the mic. "Are you ready?"

Tripel H got the mic back. "HE SAID: ARE YOU READY!!!!!!"

The crowd cheered loudly. Tripel H got the mic back as Adrian lowered himself liek Shawn did. "Then...for the thousands in attendence, for the millions watching at home...and for Adrian, who might I add, is our newest member of D-Generation X...LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TA SUCK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shawn then took the mic. "And if you're not down with that..." Adrian got near the mic too and joined in. "WE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!"

The audience yelled "SUCK IT!" and JBL's music hit. He came out in the green limo and immediatley came ran out to the ring and attacked Adrian, the match finally begginning. The first match was the hardcore match and JBL used steel chairs and a biker chain. Taking the steel chain aroudn his arm, he used the Clothesline from Hell on Adrian for the 3 count. Next was the Steel Cage match which Adrian won by ducking another Clothesline from Hell and hitting his trademark fisherman suplex brainbuster now named the Sky High Driver on JBL and got out of the cage.

JBL was busted open and now Adrian unloaded all of that extra rage inside of him on JBL. JBL powerbombed Adrian onto a wodden table with barbwire wrapped around it from the top rope, Adrian hit JBL with a chair DDT, DX got involved, the action spilled out into the crowd, everything was crazy. At the final moments near the end, the referee was knocked out by the sledgehammer and JBL tried once more with the Clothesline from Hell, but missed and got some Sweet Chin Music from HBK, a slam in the back with the sledgehammer, and the pedigree from Triple H, Adrian looked ready to win. Once again, Kennedy rushed out but was beaten back by DX.

"He's got this one in the palm of his hand!" yelled J.R.

Adrian put one chair under JBL's head and then delivered a Con-Chair-To to him, climbed to the top rope, delivered a Shooting Star Press and the referee came back.

"1-2-3! RING THE BELL!" yelled the ref.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, AND STILL UNITED STATES CHAMPION, ADRIAN SANCHEZ!"

Adrian celebrated with Layla and DX, holding his title high for all to see. Yet once again, the green haired teenage kid was watching in the crowd. "I warned you Adrian, now things are going to get nice and rough for you."


	21. A Fond Farewell

A/N: Sorry for not writing on this chapter for so long. Mainly I've been more focused on other projects so let me get back to this one for now.

PART 4: Going Extreme

THE ARMAGEDDON AFTERMATH SHOW

A dark red Corvette rolled up to the FedEx Forum arena, parking inside of the parking garage. Out entered the United States Champion, Adrian Sanchez. He closed the door behind him and carried a duffle bag with him to the entrance way. However, security guards stood in his way.

"Sorry sir, you're not allowed in the arena tonight." Said one guard.

A confused emotion expressed itself on the young superstar's face. "Allowed? What are you talking about?"

"General Manager Layfield's orders."

Layfield, the same opponent that Adrian had defended his title against last Sunday, and the acting general manager of Smackdown. Adrian wanted to argue, but he backed off and instead leaned against his car, deep in thought. He turned his head and thought for a moment, looking down at his car that had a built in TV inside of it. He thought for a moment, then got inside of the car and started to watch Smackdown.

IN THE ARENA

JBL stood, obviously angry over his loss to both Adrian and D-Generation X. He held a clipboard in his hand and microphone in the other. He had stitches on his forehead, with his casual suit on.

"For those of you who watched Armageddon last Sunday…you witnessed how low a man could go. You witnessed a Three Stages of Hell match between me…and Adrian Sanchez, our United States champion. Now, I'm a man of honor and respect. I believe in fair play and respect. Adrian knew that he couldn't beat me which is why he had to bring in those sophomoric losers: DX."

The crowd booed at JBL as he fixed his hat.

"Adrian is a punk. He is nothing more then a dirty fighter who fights for only one reason: He wants someone to get bloody, bruised, and he fights only for himself without the regard of others. But see, I've decided to stand up against that. Despite my loss at Armageddon, I have the power as acting general manager to do whatever I wish. In my hand is the contract of one Adrian Sanchez. What do you suppose I should do? I have the power Adrian to strip you of your United States championship and there isn't a damn thing you or anyone else can do about it!"

But just as he finished speaking, the crowd cheered as a familiar theme song played.

"OH MY!" said Michael Cole. "HE'S BACK! THEODORE LONG!"

Indeed, Teddy Long was finally back. Based on the look on his face, he was NOT a happy camper. Carrying a clipboard in his hand, he went right into the ring and stared right at JBL.

"Exactly who do you think you are, talking trash in the ring here tonight JBL?" said Teddy Long.

"What does it look like? I'm out here trying to discuss a problem with the referee in my match with Adrian last Sunday."

"You're not going to. You're leaving this ring. RIGHT. NOW."

The crowd cheered as a look of disbelief of appeared on the face of JBL.

"You wanna play hardball JBL? Then you got it. You see, what I have in my hand right now is a letter from Mr. McMahon. To cut to the chase, he is not a happy camper with what you've been doing. You abused the use of your General Manager Status and in the process almost injuring our United States champion. You have insulted the Smackdown audience and your tactics as of late have shown me one thing: You DO NOT deserve the right to be Smackdown General Manager. Therefore, by order of Mr. McMahon: YOU'RE FIRED!"

Adrian, from his car, could not have been happier. A guard came over to his door and opened it, telling him he was allowed back in the building by Teddy Long. JBL, meanwhile, was beyond enraged. Security came into the ring and escorted him out. On the way out, Adrian smirked and looked at JBL, a silent exchange between the two. Adrian's guitar riff music played and he came out with the title on his shoulders, the crowd cheered for him. Teddy Long and Adrian shook hands as Adrian showed his title to everyone.

"My apologies Adrian, I hope security didn't give you any trouble. Now, let's get down to buisness. Earlier this evening, I had recieved notice that JBl had talked to ECW General Manager Armando Estrada, concerning Adrian's contract. What that means is that...well Adrian, you've been drafted to ECW."

Adrian was taken aback. Why hadn't anyone told him this? He looked at his United States championship and sighed, knowing what would happen.

"I'm sorry Adrian." said Teddy Long. "But we can't let you take the United States Championship over to ECW. Therefore...you must vacate the championship."

Adrian looked down at his championship as Teddy was booed. He took the championship off his shoulders and looked at it, remembering the times he had defended it, and the battles he had fought. He had defeated the Undertaker, Chris Benoit, Chavo Guerrero, and JBL to keep it. Most superstars would unleash tears of sorrow and refuse to give the title away, but Adrian smiled and handed the championship to Long. He took the mic and looked at the Smackdown GM.

"This championship is a symbol of how far I have come here on Friday Nights. I worked hard to climb to the top and never back down but now...it's time to take it to the extreme on Tuesday Nights. You fans are what keep me going and you still will on ECW. But let it be known, Smackdown is my home. And it always will be."

With that, the former champion departed from the ring...and his journey to the land of extreme had begun.


End file.
